pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TyagoHexagon
Comments to User Page Ok then-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Signature NOTE: Please write comments about the signature here. I moved all the previous comments here to (I like my page organized...) ---- That's a long cool sig! But please copy the code and use the above sig, as I just corrected a very common mistake. :Uh, that's way too long to use on pages. Sigs need to be short and not take up most of the page's width. It's actually about 1040px, which is actually longer than a lot of people's screens. :Thank you, Snakeboss14. In fact, I used yours as base... Is it better now? TyagoHexagon Emperor Bulblax killer ; Titan Dweevil destroyer 20:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, better. Still a lot longer than everyone else's, but...meh. Try to leave off the date when you sign... ::And if I put the date under the signature? Like this: TyagoHexagon Emperor Bulblax killer ; Titan Dweevil destroyer 20:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Anyway, how can I put the ""Titan Dweevil destroyer"" under the "Emperor Bulblax killer"? I could short it a lot... :...But then it takes up more lines. It's better on one line and long than on more than one line. You could just change the font size for those bits, if you want, or make the sub-/superscript (via and ) Well, it does look a lot different for being based in mine. There are other users who did the same but the sig is still very similar. COngratulations! I say you leave it like that. Thank you! TyagoHexagon Emperor Bulblax killer ; Titan Dweevil destroyer THAT IS COOL MAN!!!----- Pikmin 3 Ideas My projects Voyage Log Enemys Notes I want to put the enemys notes from the Olimar's Voyage Log into the enemys pages for better information (of course only enemys in Pikmin 1). What do you think? --TyagoHexagon 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :You mean the ship log? ::Yes. Sometimes it appear descriptions of a enemy and I wanted to put these descriptions in the pages of the enemy --TyagoHexagon 20:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, the wollywog's already there, but maybe you can put the one on Emperor Bulblax and Buborbs. ::::And the other creatures? They also have entrys. And the Smoky Progg and the Goolix needed it to because they only have the enemy reel has a source of information. --TyagoHexagon 21:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, but there couldbe problems.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 20:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you could ask it in the article's talk page. ::OK. I will had it in the pages of the Emperor Bublax and the other Buborbs. But I think there is a problem: the Spooty Bulborb has the same entry as the dwarf. Who do I solve that? --TyagoHexagon 21:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Mmmm, the same happens with the wollywog's one and it's only in the regular wollywog's page. I say you put it in the big bulborb's article as the log refers mostly to it. ::::Ok, I will do that. But there is another problem: I don't know how to edit the template of the notes. TyagoHexagon ~ Emperor Bulblax killer and Titan Dweevil destroyer! 10:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::What do you mean? Can't you just copy the code from the Wollywog one and edit the information? ::::::I cannot edit the notes section of the Emperor Bulblax article because it's a template. 'TyagoHexagon ~ Emperor Bulblax killer and Titan Dweevil destroyer! 15:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Then ask Greeenpickle if you can edit them or where to find the template or don't put them in the notes section. Look at the Wollywog article for an example. [[User:Snakeboss14|''Snake]]''boss14'' 17:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::I can put it, not in the template, but in the article itself. See the Emperor Bulblax article. The problem is: the note appears next to the notes from Pikmin 2. '''TyagoHexagon ~ Emperor Bulblax killer and Titan Dweevil destroyer! 17:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Then put it at the beginning of the section so it is next to the Enemy Reel notes and change the name to Ship Log. ::::The template itself has the beggining of a "Main section". Another possibility is create a new "Main section" with it, because it isn't a "note", it's only a comment. '''TyagoHexagon ~ Emperor Bulblax killer and Titan Dweevil destroyer! 17:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, then let's leave it like that. :Ok, I will start to put them like that in all enemys from Pikmin 1. ''TyagoHexagon'' Emperor Bulblax killer ; Titan Dweevil destroyer '''Pikmin Master ! 18:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) OK, I've finish this project. TyagoHexagon Emperor Bulblax killer ; Titan Dweevil destroyer Can I ask you something? Can you please put the ship log in the dwarf bulborb? And put a link to the other article like what you did in Wollywog. Please do the same with sheargrubs. :OK, I will do it. ::Thanks!!!